Nalu-Pocky
by NaluLadynoirJerza
Summary: Nalu oneshot. Lucy bought some pocky. What happens when Natsu tries to steal it?
1. Part 1

**Pocky**

'Lucy, what's that?' Natsu asked pointing to the red box in Lucy's hand. She pulled out a chocolate coated stick. 'Pocky.' Natsu frowned over the new word. 'Po-cky? It smells good.'

Lucy smiled and put a pocky stick into her mouth. 'It tastes good too.' Natsu looked at the pocky sticking out of Lucy's mouth, then at the box. He wanted to try some of that. 'Can I have one?' Lucy hid the pocky box behind her back. 'No.'

Natsu pouted. 'But… Luce!' She raised her eyebrows and took a stick out of the box and held it out to him. He reached out eagerly, wanting to taste this new food. Then Lucy put it into her mouth with a smirk. Natsu deflated.

Then he had a light bulb moment. He grinned at Lucy, then put his mouth over the other end of the stick. Lucy eyes went wide and she tried to step back. But Natsu slid his arm around her waist and held her in place. He'd only got the biscuit end, so he took another bite to taste the chocolate. Lucy blushed and tried to push him away.

 _Pocky is good_ , Natsu decided. His lips brushed hers, then he stepped away with a triumphant look on his face. 'W-wha... .' Lucy stuttered. Natsu grinned and held up the pocky box that he had just stolen from her. She blinked and looked down at her empty hands. Natsu laughed and jumped out the window. 'See you later Luce! Thanks for the pocky!'

'NATSU!'

For Pace, Happy Birthday! Thank you for introducing me to pocky! :D

NaluLadynoirJerza


	2. Part 2

Natsu crept into the guild with a barely concealed grin, careful to hide the small red box of deliciousness behind his back. With a furtive glance at the other guild members, Natsu began to edge along the wall.

Mira watched Natsu as he glared at Gray, protecting whatever was behind his back from the ice mage. Something wasn't quite right, Mira thought suspiciously. Natsu was being … too quiet. He hadn't even attacked anyone yet.

Meanwhile, Natsu continued to make his way around the wall oblivious to Mira's gaze. Also oblivious to the fact that Gajeel was in his way.

 _SMACK_

'Oi Salamander! Watch where-' Gajeel stopped and sniffed the air. Natsu tightened his grip on the pocky box.

'Oi Salamander,' Gajeel said slowly. 'Whatcha got behind your back?' Natsu stiffened and took a step back.

'Nothing!'

Gajeel narrowed his eyes at the fidgeting Natsu. Wendy appeared beside the two other dragon slayers. "Um Natsu, what's that delicious smell?" Natsu backed away nervously.

'Salamander-'

'You can't have it!' Natsu yelled suddenly as he turned and ran away, pushing the other guild members over in his desperate escape.

'Oi! _Natsu_!' Gajeel and Wendy ran after the pink haired mage, racing through the carnage he had left behind.

Natsu exploded into the infirmary and rushed to the other side of the room, desperately looking for a way out.

The door shut.

Natsu froze.

'Natsu… hand it over.' Gajeel growled menacingly.

Natsu shook his head. 'No. You can't eat it!' Gajeel glared at him. 'And _why not_?' Natsu looked at the floor and blushed. 'It-it's Lucy's!'

'Lucy's?' Wendy asked confused. 'But why do you have it?'

' _NATSU_!' Lucy burst into the guild surrounded by a flaming aura. Ignoring all the injured bodies on the ground, Lucy headed straight for Mira. 'Where is he?' she demanded, her eyes burning with anger.

'You mean Natsu?' Mira said sweetly. 'He was hiding something… do you happen to know what that was?' She asked innocently. Lucy's evil aura flared. 'He stole my _pocky_!'

'What did Natsu steal?!' Erza asked, her own aura flaming to life.

'My only box of pocky.' Lucy replied angrily.

'P-pocky?' Erza stuttered. 'Did you say, _pocky_?' she asked, practically glowing from happiness. 'Pocky? As in that wonderful chocolaty goodness?'

'Yes?' Lucy said hesitantly. 'Natsu stole it.'

'That is inexcusable! We must eat-' Erza cleared her throat. 'We must get back your pocky at all costs!'

'They went to the infirmary.' Mira said with a slightly evil smile as she thought about what was about to happen to Natsu.

'Avenge us…' Max cried from the floor. Lucy marched straight for the infirmary.

'I'm avenging _my pocky_.'

'Gimme!' Gajeel said grabbing for the box.

'No!' Natsu yelled dodging.

'YES!'

'NO!'

'YES!'

' _NATSU!_ ' A new voice entered the argument. Natsu looked up and smiled sheepishly. "Hey Luce!" Lucy glared at him. 'Don't you 'Hey Luce' me, you _stole_ my _pocky_!'

Natsu blinked. 'But-'

'Natsu…' Erza emerged from behind Lucy, fully emerged within an evil purple aura. Natsu squeaked in fear. 'Put. The. Pocky. Down.'

Natsu mutely shook his head, shielding the pocky box behind his body. 'This is your last warning Natsu.' Natsu continued to stubbornly shake his head. '… keepin' it.'

'What was that?' Erza asked, transforming into heavens wheel. Natsu swallowed. 'I said, I'm gonna keep it. It's mine now.'

Lucy laughed. 'Oh is it now?' She pulled out her whip, her evil aura matching Erza's.

'Erza, Gajeel, Wendy…' Lucy took a step towards the terrified Natsu.

'Get him.'

A full blown battle ensued. Sick beds flew through the air. Medicine bottles smashed against the walls. Pillows and sheets were shredded and then set on fire. Until finally…

'I got it!' Wendy exclaimed in triumph, holding up the red pocky box.

All pairs of eyes turned towards her. Wendy froze.

'Wendy… give me the box.' Lucy said calmly holding out her hand. Wendy stuttered and clutched the box.

'Get the pocky!' Gajeel yelled launching himself at Wendy.

Some flying sick beds, scattered medicine and shredded pillows later… they all collapsed from exhaustion.

'I only wanted one…' Natsu sulked to no one in particular. Lucy ignored him and smiled at the others. 'So… who has it?'

Silence.

Lucy's grin slowly faded.

'…where's the pocky?'

For everyone who kept asking me for a sequel, I hope you enjoyed it! :D

NaluLadynoirJerza


End file.
